Jasmins, Maçãs, Eu e Você
by Beatriz Riddle
Summary: Shortfic, mas short mesmo. A vida de Hermione se despedaçou depois que seu grande amor foi assassinado...O resumo tá horrível, mas a fanfic é legal.


**Título da fic: **Jasmins, Maçãs, Eu e Você

**Nome do autor:** Beatriz Riddle

**Classificação:** T

**Casal: **Draco/Hermione

**Avisos: **Drama, angst, sangue, morte de personagem, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Madame J.K.Rowling.Todos já estão cansados de saber disso, mas a história é minha e ai de quem copiar.

**Resumo:** (Shortfic, mas short mesmo.) A vida de Hermione se despedaçou depois que seu grande amor foi assassinado...  
O resumo está horrível, mas a fanfic é legal.

**N/A:**Sabe aquelas idéias que surgem do nada e você tem de colocar no papel?Essa fanfic é um exemplo disso.Mas eu gostei. Boa leitura e comentem!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasmins, Maçãs, Eu e Você.**

"Para você meu amor,

Eu não pude esconder minha tristeza em vê-lo naquele estado e também não pude e não quero conter essas lágrimas de dor.

Dor.

É somente isso que me sobrou depois que você se foi, não sorrio, não amo e não choro por mais ninguém.Ainda lembro dos seus olhos grises vidrados, da sua pele anormalmente branca e sem brilho, dos seus cabelos platinados e sempre arrumados, desalinhados ao redor de seu rosto, do seu cheiro de jasmim.Basta falar em você e eu já começo a chorar.

Tornei-me muito distante de todos, não converso mais com minha família e nem com meus amigos.Vendi nosso apartamento e comprei um menor, sem muito luxo.Excluo-me lá.Sei que você não ia gostar de me ver assim, mas eu sou muito fraca e não agüento viver sem você.

Hoje seria o dia em que você completaria seus 28 anos e juntos completaríamos 6 anos juntos.

Lembro-me que em seu funeral muitos não lamentaram a sua ida, o máximo que diziam era um simples:

"-Trágico, um menino tão novo..."

Nenhum deles se importava como eu.

Sua mãe enlouqueceu, como ela me aceitou muito bem na sua família às vezes vou visitá-la no St. Mungus para levar-lhe algumas flores para que tenha um pouco de seu passado perto de si. Seu pai acabou se suicidando, enforcou-se na torre mais alta de sua mansão, tenho de ser sincera, não sinto por ele.

Trágico.

Tudo se tornou apenas tragédia depois que você se foi para nunca mais voltar.Sinto-me em um pesadelo sem fim, uma ida sem volta, um túnel sem luz no fim.

Acabei de chegar no seu túmulo, têm algumas flores aqui, como narcisos, rosas, lírios, mas não tem a sua preferida.

Ninguém conhece você como eu.

Jasmins. Você adorava jasmins. Sinto também que menos pessoas vêm visitá-lo a cada ano, acho que serei a única depois de anos que virei até aqui.

As lágrimas estão me cegando novamente.

Acho que irei até a árvore de maçãs, o lugar do terrível acontecimento. A culpa foi toda minha, não deveria ter dito para esperar-me lá, eu deveria ter desconfiado já que você costumava ter tantos inimigos. Assassinaram-te cruelmente com facadas, não lhe atingiram nos pontos vitais só para sofrer-te mais, amarraram-lhe as pernas e braços e amordaçaram-lhe para que não pudesse se mexer e nem gritar por socorro.

A árvore continua do mesmo jeito de 3 anos atrás, vistosa e cheia de flores e frutas. Impressionante como o tempo continua mesmo depois que a nossa vida acabou.

Começou a nevar, sei que você adorava neve.Isso vai fazer com que esse momento seja mais especial e menos terrível como verdadeiramente é.

Levanto o punhal que trouxe comigo e atinjo-me no coração, assim me juntarei a você mais cedo e sofrerei menos.

Sinto-me cair no chão, a neve lentamente é manchada com o meu sangue, o ar já me falta bastante, o meu sangue está parando de fluir, estou ficando mais lenta, tudo está escurecendo aos poucos...

Juntarei-me a você meu querido,

Com eterno amor,

Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy."

Mais tarde encontraram o corpo da jovem embaixo da macieira, com o punhal ainda cravado ao coração, uma carta e uma jasmim.

"Que tragédia", diziam as pessoas que passavam perto do corpo, mas a jovem não estava triste, existia uma expressão de paz e um sorriso em seu rosto.

Depois de anos, o casal finalmente se reencontrou.


End file.
